muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married?
Miss Piggy has always had two magnificent obsessions: her stardom, and her love for Kermit the Frog. In the case of the latter, she has gone to great lengths to convince, fool and force the frog into matrimony. This entry serves to chronicle her attempts at marital bliss, if not her penchant for delusion. According to ''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, all of Kermit and Piggy's weddings have been fictional, but Piggy carries around a marriage license in her purse, just in case. Miss Piggy seems to have come to peace with the claims, as of 2014. Discussing the fact she had brought in a real minister, she claimed that "unfortunately he had been defrocked. It's going to happen one day."Jennifer Gruden, "Miss Piggy: Fashion, Kermit and divas", Canadian Living, March 18, 2014. However, the following year, just prior to the premiere of their return to television, the pair announced at a press conference (in a fashion very similar to a proposed marketing campaign from 1990) that they'd be ending their relationship."TCA: Kermit and Miss Piggy’s Break-Up Helps Promote ABC’s New ‘Muppets’ Series" by Cynthia Littleton, Variety, August 4, 2015 Interviews .]] .]] Interviewers often ask Miss Piggy and Kermit whether the pair are married: * Parkinson — Rolf Harris sings a little scat about Kermit asking Piggy to marry him, but Kermit interrupts saying that it's totally inappropriate. * The Today Show — during promotion for The Muppets Take Manhattan, Gene Shalit asks Kermit about his relationship with Piggy and the question of marriage comes up. * This Morning — Piggy explains that she and Kermit keep the controversy of their marriage going in interviews because so many lust after her. According to Piggy, they have agreed to say that they are not married in public, but in private, they are very happy together. * Larry King Live — Kermit and Piggy appear together in 1993; Larry asks them when they're going to get married. Kermit says that they won't, but Piggy reveals that they secretly live together and that her married name is Mrs. the Frog. * Disney Adventures — during promotion for the release of Muppet Classic Theater, Liz Smith and Kim Lockhart asked Kermit about his relationship with Miss Piggy. Kermit reveals that they have a good relationship and that the rumors Miss Piggy says about them secretly married in Las Vegas are not true. * Good Morning Texas — Kermit appeared in 1994 to promote Muppet Classic Theater; when asked about his relationship with Miss Piggy, he claims that "the things that the pig says" aren't true. Kermit is even disgusted by the idea of a blossoming romance, although he states he's not against inter-species dating. * Good Morning America — Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared in 1996 to promote Muppet Treasure Island and announce Muppets Tonight; when asked about their relationship, Piggy decides that they go their separate lives as a male frog and a female pig. She makes a confession—she moved Kermit's underwear to her stocking dress. * The Clive James Show — Clive James asks Kermit in 1996 when he's going to make an honest pig of Miss Piggy. Piggy asks, "are you insinuating that moi needs a frog to define my existence?" Kermit ducks the question and answers, "are you insinuating that it's possible to make her honest?" * Live with Regis and Kathy Lee — Miss Piggy appears during "Celebrity Cooking Week" in 1996. While doing a recipe from her new cookbook, she begins asking various questions of Regis. He snaps back, asking her if she and Kermit are married. She tells him they are and it's none of his business. * The Tonight Show — Kermit appeared in 1996 to promote Muppet Treasure Island; when asked about his relationship with Miss Piggy, Kermit said his doctor told him that it's wise to avoid dating red meat. They had a great relationship, but Miss Piggy gave him a tough time since Babe came out and got nominated for an Academy Award. * The Wayne Brady Show — Promoting It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie in 2002, Wayne Brady asks Kermit and Piggy if they're married at the top of the interview. Piggy initially says yes, but not literally: they're married in their hearts. Kermit disagrees saying he's not sure if it's even possible for a frog to marry a pig. * Pepe's Profiles — Pepe asks Kermit why he'd marry a pig in this series of featurettes produced in 2005. Kermit denies that they're married, and says they're not even romantically involved. A clip with Piggy follows where she expresses that they're married in their hearts, and that she's still working on the rest of it. * The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet — Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared together in December 2008; when pressed on the question of being a couple, Kermit stops being coy and says the two are together (although they are trying to be discreet); Piggy says their relationship is solid as a rock.Video: Kermit & Miss Piggy on The Morning Show * Jimmy Kimmel Live — During a November 2011 appearance, Piggy says outright that they're not married. She laments that they are married in their hearts, and declares that they have the longest-running inter-species relationship in Hollywood. * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (2011) — Jimmy asks Kermit and Piggy about their relationship, Piggy says they're very much in love and Kermit says "yeah, yeah, we are, I have to admit it." * Daybreak — On their February 10th, 2012 appearance on the UK-show, Kermit comes in to talk with Dan Lobb and Kate Garraway about The Muppets and a message from Daniel Radcliffe. The subject of marriage pops up during that interview, and Kermit says they're "NOT married," but does admit they're in fact together. * Pathé (Swiss/Dutch theater chain) The Muppets interview with Kermit The Frog, Miss Piggy, James Bobin — Posted in February 2012, the interviewer asks Kermit about his history with Miss Piggy, and Kermit says he wants to make clear that they aren't married. He says "we're a couple we're together but not married, confusing for people, I know." The interviewer says she's confused and Kermit says he is too, but "that's what happens when you date a pig." * When asked for marriage advice in a 2017 Q&A, Piggy told Muppet-fan Joe Hennes that "seeing as I’ve never been married (yet) I haven’t a clue what happens after the wedding and reception."Ask Miss Piggy: More Fabulous Tips To Live La Vida Diva Bride and Groom Waitingatthechurch.jpg|"Waiting at the Church" from episode 223 of The Muppet Show. Weddingsketch.jpg|Piggy tricks Kermit into a wedding sketch in episode 310 of The Muppet Show. Wedding-piggy.jpg|A promotional photo of the dress used for the wedding sketch. Piggy-pressure-marriage-ep301.jpg|Piggy uses the guest stars' successful show business relationship to pressure Kermit into marriage in episode 301 TMS312 married.jpg|After "Octopus' Garden" in episode 312, Piggy tells Kermit she really likes the water, "which means after we're married, we can live at your place." Kermit Piggy engaged Tonight Show 1979.jpg|Piggy tells the audience of The Tonight Show that they're engaged (April 2, 1979). Andywilliams-lovestory.jpg|In episode 422 of The Muppet Show, Piggy tells Andy Williams that she and Kermit are engaged. Piggy-diamondengagement.jpg|Carol Channing convinces Kermit to let Piggy keep a rented diamond in The Muppet Show episode 423. It turns out to be an engagement ring, and the frog quickly changes his mind. Engaged-in-tongue.jpg|''Tongue Magazine'' runs a story about Piggy and Kermit being secretly married in The Muppet Show episode 502. Kermit fires Piggy for planting the story. Wedding.tmm.jpg|''The Muppet Movie: Piggy dreams of marrying Kermit upon first laying eyes on him. Weddingpiggy-annual.jpg|The Muppet Show Annual 1978'' Piggywedding-drawn.jpg|''Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1981'' Piggy-wedding.jpg|A ''Modern Bride'' spoof. MissPiggysWedding-screenshot.png|''Miss Piggy's Wedding'' is an unreleased video game about Kermit trying to escape a wedding with Miss Piggy. Junebridepiggy.jpg|During the "Calendar Song" in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, Piggy appears as a bride for June (her groom is unknown). TMTM-WeddingCakeTopper.png|''The Muppets Take Manhattan: The Swedish Chef places Kermit and Piggy's wedding topper. Wedding.mtm.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Piggy finally tricks Kermit into a real wedding... or does she? Kermit_piggy_wedding.jpg|A photo from Kermit and Piggy's Manhattan Melodies wedding. Kermit_and_piggy_poser_wedding.jpg|The wedding from The Muppets Take Manhattan recreated with photo puppets in a 1990 issue of People magazine. MuseumOfScience+Industry-Jim-Henson'sFantasticWorld-MP(2010).jpg|Piggy's Manhattan Melodies dress and wedding topper on display at Jim Henson's Fantastic World in Chicago (2010). Piggywedding-greatcookierobbery.jpg|In "The Great Cookie Robbery" Baby Piggy agrees to marry Baby Gonzo at the South Pole in exchange for some cupcakes. Baby Kermit presides over the ceremony. Wedding-MB411.jpg|Baby Kermit marries the princess of a native tribe to get out of boiling alive in "Muppet Island" Wedding-mb.jpg|In "He's a Wonderful Frog" Baby Piggy worries that she can't marry Baby Kermit if he's not around. Wedding.diana.jpg|Spoofing Princess Diana's wedding. Piggywedding-starwars.png|In a comic from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 3|Summer 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine]], Piggy as Princess Leia hopes that what she sees in her mind will happen in reality. Wedding-halston.jpg|''The Works'' cites this as a Halston design. Wedding-cinderella.jpg|Baby Piggy and Baby Kermit as Cinderella and Prince Charming getting married in Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales. Panini.wed02.jpg|Panini Trading Stickers Panini.wed01.jpg|Panini Trading Stickers Goldenpaperdoll-wedding.jpg|Miss Piggy Paper Doll (Golden) Miss piggy fantasy doll wedding day.jpg|"Wedding Day Piggy" Fantasy Dress-Up Doll Weddingpiggy-martinshort.jpg|Piggy marries Ed Grimley in episode 110 of Muppets Tonight. GilchristWeddingPiggy.jpg|''The Muppets'' comic strip Bride.frankenstein.jpg|Bride of Frankenstein Babybrideoffrankenstein.jpg|Baby Piggy as the Bride of Frankenstein in "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood" DieMuppetBabies-06-(Bastei-1986-88)-Seite3.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' comic book "CleoPiggy, Queen of the Nile" Harvey1a.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' Harvey issue #1 M babies UK 40.jpg|Muppet Babies (UK comic) #40 Movie-MCC-Promo03-Crachits.jpg|In The Muppet Christmas Carol Kermit and Miss Piggy portray the loving married couple of Bob and Emily Cratchit. WDWKermPiggySaltPepper.jpg|Salt & Pepper Shakers Wedding.dolls.jpg|Igel plush Toy factory piggy bride.jpg|Bridal gown Miss Piggy plush sold at amusement parks. Muppet-Wedding-Cake-Topper.jpg|Muppet wedding cake topper. Wedding-photoshoot.jpg|photo shoot Our-Wedding-Your-Funeral.jpg|"Our Wedding or Your Funeral" Figure.weddingofcentury.jpg|Wedding of the Century action figures. Piggywedding-pegleg2.jpg|''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #2 Weddingpiggy-afv.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos, January 2010 Marry-kingarthur.jpg|Muppet King Arthur'' #4 FroggyTattooHD 37.jpg|''The Muppets, referencing "He'll Make Me Happy" Piggy wedding Kermit's Double Trouble.jpg|Kermit's Double Trouble'' Piggy wedding Muppets Most Wanted.jpg|Designed by Vivienne Westwood for Muppets Most Wanted Sources See also * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring * Kermit the Frog's love interests * Miss Piggy's love interests External links * ToughPigs.com - "Kermit and Piggy: That Magnificent Hankering" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Rumors Category:Marriage Category:Character Variants Category:Adult Themes